Unexpected Classmates
by Maylin100
Summary: What would a story of the two best friends, Gon and Killua, be like if they became some of the most powerful people in the world of another after all of their adventures in their own had been completed? Gon/Killua (light romance rated T for a reason) (meaning just a cute romance no explicit stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all I shall now perform the rule that all FanFiction authors must do**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything really :'(**

 **Lol hope you like it**

 **Also sorry if the text structure is a bit off (I'm still getting used to all these random buttons)**

Chapter 1

Usually the Academy didn't accept transfers in the middle of the year, but Principal Nezu thought that for the two kids in front of him he could make an exception.

The one closest to him had dark brown hair that seem to defy gravity, not like that was anything new to him, considering some of his students. He seem to be full of endless energy as he was bouncing up and down in the visitor chair, grinning like there was no tomorrow. The principal didn't know if the two of them were already in their superhero costumes, because of how peculiar their accessories were.

The bouncing boy had green shorts on with a black muscle shirt, but the peculiar thing was that the boy in front of him was messing with a fishing rod that seemed like it was heavier than someone would first suspect. It made the kids veins on his hand clearly visible, meaning that it was a struggle to keep the stick and it's horizontal position balancing on the kids finger, yet he had a splitting grand on his face the entire time.

The other person inhabiting his office was a boy with spiky snow white hair and electric blue eyes. He himself was messing with two yo-yos and they seem to be the same as the other boys fishing rod, weighted. *** Think of his "Godspeed" form *** He was leaning against the wall near the other boys chair and he seemed overly casual and his khaki shorts and sleeveless hoodie, but he had on an air that only the most trained would have noticed. One that made it seem like he was aware of everything that was happening and was ready to leap into battle. It was the opposite of the green boys fun-loving hyper attitude.

"So you two wish to transfer to my Academy into class 2-B just before the Sports Festival starts?"

The green boy nodded his head so fast that he was almost a blur.

"Yah! We heard that it was super hard and had a lot of challenges, so we wanted to see if it would be fun! Oh yeah, I'm Gon Freeces and that over there is Killua Zoldyck."

The last name struck a chord within him, but he couldn't remember where he had heard those names before.

"Why would you wish to go into B-class when your exams both state that you are above that level?"

Killua spoke up this time.

"We don't want to much attention drawn to ourselves," then he smirked, "just yet."

Nezu tilted his head, but refrained from asking the pill boy to elaborate.

"Well all seems to be in order. Welcome to UA, academy for the next generation of superheroes!"

 **Yay first ever story written that I have shared in this site**

 **Hoped you liked it**

 **Be waiting for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so much time to put up another chapter guys, you know school and all that *sigh***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or My Hero Academia (if I did I would be famous)**

Chapter 2

A few days later*

Killua and Gon stepped out of their new apartment ready to face the new day.

Many people who knew the two would have said that at 16 they look exactly as they did when they were 13 and it was true. They had an even grown a full inch taller, but that didn't discourage them. They train constantly after the Chimera Incident, just in case something like that happened again, and they decided since they were already hunters, why not be super heroes as well?

The one thing besides their strengths and abilities that had grown was their friendship. Nowadays you never see one without the other and it grew even in ways they never expected it to.

Gon quickly grabbed Killua's hand and started to run, dragging along a sleepy Killua.

"Gon, how is it possible that you are so awake?"

Gon grinned at his best friend and boyfriend, "I'm so excited this will be my first day ever of being in a real school and not being homeschooled by Mito-san!"

Killua raised an eyebrow, "I've never been to school before either," then he winced, "for purely academic reasons."

Gon gripped Killua's hand tighter, saying without words that he'll never judge Killua for what he once was.

The events of his childhood still affected him somewhat. He was still wary of everyone, but Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. And maybe Binky as well. He still walked with no sound and even Gon had picked up his habit, so now they both did it unconsciously. It helped that his nightmares had lessened because of Gon's constant presence at night and that made him get more sleep then he used to.

Gon has become less naive and just a little more aware of social queues, but he still had his endless, happy energy.

Due to their speed, after Killua woke fully, they were in front of the closed door of Class 1-B in just a few minutes, despite it being a 30 minute run to a normal person.

Killua being his normal indifferent self slammed open the door and immediate silence followed his entrance.

 **Class 1-B's POV**

Everyone grew quiet as two short people came into the classroom and stood next to their teacher, Shenji- sensei.

"Morning class. As you may have surmised, we have two new students joining us today. Please introduce yourselves and then something about yourself."

The green clothed one stepped forward and everyone could tell that he was a bundle of sugary energy.

"Hi everyone! It's so nice to meet you all! My name is Gon and this is by best friend Killua. Hmm... I like fishing, training, Killua, my other friends, my aunt Mito, Granny, mhmmhm-"

The only reason my he stopped his list was because of the one next to him. The white-haired boy has his hand over Gon's mouth.

Everyone present sweat-dropped as they watched Gon struggle against Killua's hand, his face quickly growing a shade of purple.

"Sorry about this idiot's ramblings. He's always like that. Like he said I'm Killua and I like many things."

After that, he just stood there waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Ookkaay..." Shenji-sensei said, "Please take your seats."

Killua smirked as he dragged a now unconscious Gon behind him to their seats.

Then he suddenly stopped when he was half-way to their seats in the back.

"Oh yah. Don't touch this idiot, he's my idiot. If you do-" Killua left them to answer that themselves.

"NO!" Gon's voice suddenly broke the tense silence. "Mr. Poptart don't eat Mr. Shoe that's very rude!"

Everyone face faulted as the tension was broken by the now dreaming Gon.

Killua's eye twitched and everyone winced at the incoming smack to the back of Gon's head.

The teacher inwardly grinned as he thought, 'This going to be quite the interesting year.'

 **Comment and give me your advise (I love to get advise from others on my stories so yours would be greatly appreciated)!**

 **Till next time, Maylin out!**


End file.
